gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Last Requests
Wasted Busted Maria or Asuka dies Reefer destroyed |reward = $20,000 Access to Staunton Island and Staunton Island Safehouse |unlocks = Sayonara Salvatore |unlockedby = Bomb Da Base: Act II |todo = Get to the car. Meet Maria at Callahan Point. Travel to Staunton Island. }} :NOTE:'' This mission prevents the player from completing the rest of Luigi Goterelli's and Joey Leone's missions if done before them, which means that the player should complete Luigi's and Joey's missions before doing this mission if they want to achieve 100% completion.'' Last Requests is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by Leone Family Don Salvatore Leone from his mansion in Saint Mark's, Portland Island, Liberty City. Description Claude goes to Salvatore's mansion to celebrate destroying the ship docked in Portland Harbor used by the Colombian Cartel to manufacture SPANK. Salvatore tells Claude that there is one more thing he needs doing before they can celebrate. A car needs to be collected from nearby Luigi's Sex Club 7 and taken to the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard before the police discover the vehicle, which is covered in blood. Claude begins to drive towards the car, however, Maria pages him, saying that the car is a trap and a bomb has been planted into the car's engine, and tells Claude to meet her at a small jetty in Callahan Point. At the jetty, Maria describes how she told Salvatore they were an item and that Claude is a marked man, before introducing Yakuza co-leader Asuka. The three travel to Newport, Staunton Island by boat. Maria tells Claude to look around Staunton Island, and Asuka informs Claude of a safehouse he can use. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $20,000. Completing the mission unlocks Staunton Island and the Sayonara Salvatore mission. However, any incomplete missions for Luigi Goterelli and Joey Leone will be permanently disabled, preventing 100% Completion. Gallery LastRequests2-GTAIII.png|Maria warning Claude about the car LastRequests3-GTAIII.png LastRequests4-GTAIII.png LastRequests5-GTAIII.png|On the way to Staunton Island LastRequests6-GTAIII.png|Arriving to Staunton Island LastRequests7-GTAIII.png|Asuka tells Claude about a safehouse he can use Walkthrough LastRequests-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude arrives at Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club and is immediately welcomed by Salvatore. Salvatore calls Claude his favorite cleaner and congratulates him for dealing so easily with the previous job, blowing up the boat where the Colombian Cartel produces SPANK. LastRequests-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|Salvatore asks Claude to do one final job before they all celebrate on the job well done. Salvatore tells Claude of a car which has a dead body in it, located in the Red Light District, near Luigi's Sex Club 7. LastRequests-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Salvatore orders Claude to take the car to the crusher before any cops stumble upon it. LastRequests-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Claude making his way to the car's location. LastRequests-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Shortly before arriving at the car's location, Claude gets a message from Maria on his pager. Maria tells Claude that the car is a trap, and that he should meet her at a slip at Callahan Point, under the Callahan Bridge. LastRequests-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Claude heading to Maria's location. LastRequests-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Claude at the slip. LastRequests-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Claude arriving at the small dock. LastRequests-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|Maria tells Claude that Salvatore rigged the Cheetah with a bomb and wanted to kill Claude because he thought he and Maria were lovers. LastRequests-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|Maria confesses to Claude that Salvatore thought so because Maria told it to him. Maria says she does not know why she did it, but she feels like she needs to escape from the mafia and wants to save Claude from the Leone's too. LastRequests-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|Maria introduces Claude to Asuka Kasen, the co-leader of the Yakuza. LastRequests-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|Asuka asks Maria and Claude to hurry up, and that they should head out before the mafia finds them. LastRequests-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|Claude taking Maria and Asuka out of Portland using a boat. LastRequests-GTAIII-SS14.jpg|The trio arriving at the small docks in Newport, Staunton Island. LastRequests-GTAIII-SS15.jpg|Claude, Asuka and Maria after arriving at the docks. LastRequests-GTAIII-SS16.jpg|Maria tells Claude that she and Asuka are going to talk a bit, and suggests that Claude familiarizes himself with the city. LastRequests-GTAIII-SS17.jpg|Asuka tells Claude of a warehouse on the edge of Belleville which should work as a safehouse, before heading into her condo with Maria. LastRequests-GTAIII-SS18.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Glitches * During the cutscene where Claude meets Maria and Asuka at the jetty, a second Claude can be seen inside the boat. * If the player was to somehow get Maria and Asuka out of the Reefer, they can continue the mission, but once they get to the jetty near Asuka's condo in Staunton Island, the cutscene will not play. Trivia * Getting inside the Cheetah will, obviously, trigger the bomb immediately and cause the car to explode, killing Claude and thus failing the mission. It is possible to quickly get out of the car right after getting in, and survive the explosion if Claude has sufficient health, and Maria's checkpoint will still remain on the radar if this is done. * It is possible to push the Cheetah to the vehicle crusher in Harwood, though this will not affect the mission. ** The previous details mean that Claude's betrayal to the Leones is canon. * Hitting Maria or Asuka will make them draw Micro SMGs and they will start shooting at the player. Navigation }}de:Der letzte Wunsch es:Últimos deseos hu:Last Requests pl:Ostatnie prośby Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III